


Selfless

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 55: Wish. Set post-‘Journey’s End’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 55: Wish. Set post-‘Journey’s End’.

The snake-like species in front of him swayed hypnotically, waiting for his answer.

If the Doctor could wish for anything, what would it be?

He knew this creature could grant it, no matter what.

He could have anything.

He thought of Rose kissing a man who was him, but wasn’t. He thought of Donna having forgotten him, but getting on with life. He thought of Martha, never turning down marriage proposals even when she should.

He could get them back.

“I wish that everyone who’s ever travelled with me will lead happy lives,” he said instead.

He didn’t mention himself.


End file.
